Pacifidlog Jam (LAoPtS)
Plot The second round of the Pacifidlog Town Pokémon Contest is about to get underway, and Ash is outside the Contest Hall training his Snorunt to use Ice Beam. It succeeds, but gets a bit carried away. The second round begins with Erica and her Jynx up against Jessie in disguise and Meowth. The match begins with Jynx using Lovely Kiss. Meowth dodges and uses Fury Swipes, but Jynx appears to have a crush on Meowth, and Meowth responds by running in fear. Jynx gets ready to finish the battle with a Hyper Beam, but Meowth takes everyone by complete surprise by using Transform and turning into Sunflora, though it is a fake move devised by James before the match. As a fake Sunflora, Meowth uses Razor Leaf by throwing a handful of leaves at Jynx. Jynx counters this with Blizzard. Getting worried, Jessie tells Meowth to use Transform again. This time it becomes a fake Kirlia. Jynx tries another Lovely Kiss. Meowth attempts to dodge and use a fake Double Team, but trips and accidentally dodges the attack anyway. Brock, Max, and the Contest Judges start to think that something strange is going on. Even more worried, Jessie tells Meowth to use Transform again. In response Meowth somehow manages to pull out a full-sized Wailord costume. Erica notes that a Wailord would have a really hard time without water to swim in, so she has Jynx use Psychic. Meowth starts to get scared, and accidentally scratches a hole in the Wailord costume. This causes the costume to fly around the room as air escapes from the costume. That's when everyone realizes that they have been tricked, and the judges rule that the performance is illegal and Jessie is disqualified. Jessie and James respond by revealing their true identities and taking Jynx. As they launch a net at Jynx, it easily counters with Psychic, trapping Team Rocket in their own net. Angry at Team Rocket, Erica has Jynx send them blasting off again with a Hyper Beam. The second match of the round is May and her Skitty versus Joshua and his Houndoom. Houndoom opens with Swift, but Skitty dodges and uses Tackle. Skitty attempts to follow that up with a Double Slap, but Houndoom dodges and uses Shadow Ball. Skitty recovers and uses Blizzard, which Houndoom successfully counters with Flamethrower. Houndoom uses another Swift, and Skitty counters with Assist, producing a Razor Leaf that cancels out Swift, then follows it up with Tackle. Skitty tries another Double Slap, but Houndoom counters with Shadow Ball again. Houndoom uses Flamethrower again, with Skitty trying its Blizzard again to counter. The two moves are equally matched against each other for over thirty seconds, before the moves cause an explosion that knock Houndoom over, which is all May needs to win the match. Next the final round begins with May and Skitty versus Erica and Jynx. Skitty opens with Tackle, which Jynx counters with Psychic and follows up with Lovely Kiss. Jynx then attempts to end the match with Blizzard, but Skitty is able to get back up. Skitty uses Assist and produces a String Shot that traps Jynx. Skitty uses Assist and gets another Razor Leaf, but it only succeeds in freeing Jynx from the String Shot. Jynx again uses Psychic and tries to use Blizzard while Skitty is trapped, but Skitty counters with Assist, but it produces String Shot which is useless against the Blizzard. With yet another Assist, Skitty produces a Vine Whip which Jynx counters with Psychic. May continues to have faith in Assist and has Skitty use it again, which this time creates a powerful Petal Dance. With one last Assist, Skitty manages to create a Fire Spin attack, which Jynx counters with Hyper Beam, but it fails and Jynx takes a direct hit from the Fire Spin. Skitty ends the battle with Tackle, and May is declared the winner. Then the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Raoul Contesta, presents May the Pacifidlog Ribbon, her fifth overall. With five Contest Ribbons under her belt, May now qualifies for the Grand Festival, and she looks forward to competing for the title of Top Coordinator. Major events * May wins the Pacifidlog Contest and earns her fifth Ribbon, securing her a place in the Hoenn Grand Festival.